


my home, oh my sweet home

by nozen



Series: sweet and sour [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Lee Jeno & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, and jeno has to process, and mark confesses, but they like each other lol, everyone i love jeno, jeno is mark’s home, pretty jen :(, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozen/pseuds/nozen
Summary: jeno, mark’s home.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: sweet and sour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206923
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	my home, oh my sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> hello! nozen here. just wanted to quickly say that this is a collection of some scrap stories that i made. these stories are inspired by many things, songs or just things i saw that i could see certain members and jeno in. hopefully you enjoy and welcome to jeno centric ^^
> 
> somewhat inspired by; home | edward sharpe and the magnetic zeros

laughter filled the air, both guys running around the green field. “can’t catch me mark!” all this brought the two of them back to their younger years, how both 5 year olds would play tag and such fun games almost every day. they spent their life together, well, they wanted to. but for the past 16 years they had always s been by each other’s sides, always.

“got you” the younger laughs harder, mark back hugging him tightly as they fall to the ground. the sun was setting, time slowing down as wind gushed around, flowers dancing with one another and trees swaying to the rhythm as well. the small hill they were on held one single tree, _our tree,_ they would call it. it was a simple name, but they loved hanging out under it, the shade always cooling them down.

heaving a pleasant sigh, the younger boy turns around, now facing the other. being in front of the older’s chest and not face, his eyes look up at him. mark noticed how they twinkled under the sun light, crimson shades of red covering his cheeks from all the running they’ve been doing. “let’s pick flowers tomorrow and make each other flower crowns” he lets out, idea seeming more romantic in mark’s eyes. but knowing jeno only saw him as a friend he brushed it off, smiling down at him and nodding in agreement.

sitting back up, the brunette rest his back on the maple tree, leaves falling onto him. the black haired follows, picking those same laces off his head. his stomach felt tingly, that wavy feeling eating him up. jeno lay his head on the other’s shoulder, eyes widening ever so slightly at the beautiful side of their small neighborhood. “let’s marry each other when we grow older” he blurts out, feeling mark’s shoulder tense up. the smile he had on only widens, he loved teasing the older. “it’s a pact hyung, if we never find true love let’s just marry one another” making sure to keep the younger’s head still, mark turns to look at him. the brunette only hums, closing his eyes, wind blowing at his face.

“what if i already found true love?” question making him frown playfully, jeno acts devastated, lifting his head up to take a better look at mark. “who are they mark?” in all honesty, he was jealous. his stomach felt empty, heart beating rapidly. he liked his friend, but he knew for sure he wasn’t into him. they were so close he was attached to the other, and he was scared his best friend would slowly drift away. “someone i profoundly adore” his frown disappears, lips getting tugged at by his teeth. his eyes were like those of a puppy’s, wide and adorable.

mark wants to tell jeno it’s him, he’s the one who’s been driving him crazy. 16 year old lee jeno was the one who constantly tugged at his heart, mind going hazy. “in the 17 years of my existence, there’s always been only one person who’s been with me through thick and thin,” sounding somewhat like a riddle, the shorter tried to wrap his head around the latter’s words. he wanted to know who this lucky person was, but being oblivious he passed through the whole sentence, not paying much attention. “you’re 16 and i’m 17, do the math jen” is all he says before sitting closer to jeno, if that was possible.

mouth falling agape, he turns to look up at mark. the tint on his cheeks reddened, eyes sparkling more than usual. he had finally got the hint. it was complex how he decided to confess, after all the older’s birthday had just passed about 3 months ago, but it made sense now. “wait but-“ he stammers, looking anywhere but at the other’s eyes. his brown locks gently fall over his forehead, the points covering his eyes slightly. “mark you like _me_?” said boy nods, holding back the urge to kiss him right then and there.

jeno felt livid. it all felt surreal, cliché. the sun had already set, moon and stars lighting up their part of the world. the small lanterns and lights that decorated the homes of many made more light, the hill they were on brightening up just a bit. “i’ve been quite obvious jeno, don’t know if you knew or not” the brunette shakes his head no, still trying to process what was happening at the moment.

a couple more minutes of mark having to re-explain his confession and jeno still buzzed out, the younger had finally calmed down. “you _like_ me?” or so mark thought.

and with a small grumble, the older shuts the boy up with a kiss. he tasted amazing, tasted like cherries. his lips were soft, body warm. mark wrapped his hand around the younger’s waist, pulling him closer wanting more of him. it was supposed to be a simple peck, but the black haired couldn’t hold himself back any longer, falling into a trance as the younger kissed back. he propped jeno on his lap, the younger cupping his face.

the kiss is broken after a couple minutes, jeno panting trying to catch his breath. mark was dazed out, watching the other before him. “i _love_ you” the younger boy chokes, mark quick to pat his back. he regains the balance he’d lost, eyes darting up to look at the older. “love’s a strong word, are you sure you love me?” he looks around, trying to find an explanation to the sudden use of words, “maybe you _like_ me, or maybe you’re just confused- you’re going through a phase-“ but his ideas soon get cut off, mark rolling his eyes and pecking him in order to close his mouth. “phases don’t last 14 years jeno, i’m sure in what i love- _who_ i love”

he brings the latter closer, their bodies warming each other up. jeno felt like home, he can’t explain it but he just, _does._ he’s so comfortable to be around with, makes mark do things other people would find weird. like that one time he jumped into the small creak that was surrounded by a forest near their neighborhood, just because jeno said he wanted a fish like the one he’d spotted swimming in the water. and he managed to catch it, smiling proudly as he handed it to the younger. or that one time he almost jumped off a building because he remembered how much jeno loved superman. wanting to be like him his 8 year old self was determined to plunge himself off the edge and fly just like superman in order to impress the younger.

small and big actions of love, mark was always looking for a way to be with jeno at all times.

“i like you too mark”

the rest of the night was a blur, something mark would always cherish even if it went by fast. the memory he would always hold dearly in his heart, the day they’d both confessed to each other and finally became boyfriend and boyfriend. jeno, mark’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was a bit rushed, school is a pain in the ass :(


End file.
